


MC the Midget Dragon's message

by SilverShadowNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadowNoir/pseuds/SilverShadowNoir
Summary: on fanfiction there is an author named MCLabsHear what he has to say!





	1. MC's Message

On this url:  
https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4131190/MC-Labs

He tells you to repost this message and i did

...if you think Guns are just tools  
...If you think insanity is just another plane of existance  
...if you think Facebook is overated  
...if you play Warframe on a daily basis  
...if you think being a vegitarian should be against the law.  
...if you think Ichigo would be better off with Lettuce.  
...if you carry your laptop with you at all times.  
...if you wish that Bloom should embrace her dark powers.  
...if you think Coca-Cola is a Fanfic Writer's Best Friend!  
...if you beleve Writer's Block only makes you stronger.

I am MC The Midget Dragon, and to all my readers i say this...

i'm just a Tiny dragon with a giant pencil, what's your excuse?


	2. MC the Midget Dragon (MC Labs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is MC's bio

Author has written 83 stories for Digimon, Winx Club, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Tokyo Mew Mew, Planet of the Apes, Pokémon, Super Smash Brothers, Mega Man, Total Drama series, Skullgirls, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Sonic the Hedgehog, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony, Fullmetal Alchemist, Crash Bandicoot, and Five Nights at Freddy´s.  
MC the Midget Dragon OC Bio  
Species: Dragon  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Size: 2 feet, 11 inches  
Look: Small, anthro blue dragon with two small horns and no wings. large baby blue eyes and stuby arms, he wears a midnight blue Hoodie and is always seen wearing a large pencil on his back.

For those of you who haven't read my work, i'm MC the Midget Dragon, i love writing Fanfiction and i hope that somone reads them and reviews them, it helps me better me work, to all flamers, if you don't like me work don't read it, no one is forcing you!

Friends: XxReachforthesunxX and GirlFish

Fav Anime: Tokyo Mew Mew, Digimon,  
Fav Cartoons: Winx club, Rick and Morty, Happy Tree Friends.  
Fav Games: Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Street Fighter, Tekken, Virtua Fighter, Fatal Fury, Skull Girls, Bloody Roar.

Hated Games: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights At Freddy's, BlazeBlue.

Hated Anime: Big O, Glitter Force

Fav Sitcoms: Married with Children, Seinfeld, Fraiser, Cheers, Happy Days.

Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings:  
Ichigo X Lettuce  
Pudding X Zakuro  
Berry X Ringo

Digimon Pairings  
Jeri X Rika  
Sora X Kari  
Sora X Mimi  
Zoe X Tommy  
Renamon X Lopomon

Winx Club Pairings  
Bloom X Flora  
Dark Bloom X Icy  
Flora X Musa  
Techna X Bloom  
Stormy X Darcy  
Dark Bloom X Flora

Repost this...

...if you think Guns are just tools  
...If you think insanity is just another plane of existance  
...if you think Facebook is overated  
...if you play Warframe on a daily basis  
...if you think being a vegitarian should be against the law.  
...if you think Ichigo would be better off with Lettuce.  
...if you carry your laptop with you at all times.  
...if you wish that Bloom should embrace her dark powers.  
...if you think Coca-Cola is a Fanfic Writer's Best Friend!  
...if you beleve Writer's Block only makes you stronger.

I am MC The Midget Dragon, and to all my readers i say this...

i'm just a Tiny dragon with a giant pencil, what's your excuse?

My Stories 83  
Favorite Stories 36  
Favorite Authors 11  
Communities 1  
Sort: Category . Published . Updated . Title . Words . Chapters . Reviews . Status .

Every Story as of today

MC's Chaos Castle! reviews  
Hey folks! MC here, and i've trapped 10 members of the Miraculous Cast in a game of life and death...but mostly death! the winner will get one wish and the losers will die in horrible ways, and the best part, YOU get to decide what hrrible challenges they must perform! post you Challenge ideas in Reviews and get in on the mayhem, LET THE GAME BEGIN!  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Horror/Humor - Chapters: 9 - Words: 6,337 - Reviews: 37 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 5 - Updated: 59m ago - Published: Jan 28  
Miraculous: Twisted Tales reviews  
Season 3 AU: Marinette has had it! if her friends are too dense to see that Lila Rossi is lying to them, then let them dig their own graves! and with that, Marinette leaves for Ironheart institute for the Arts, a new school, with brand new friends, but things will get twisted as Marinette decides to put herself first! WARNING! Massive Lila and Alya Bashing!  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Angst/Drama - Chapters: 30 - Words: 14,260 - Reviews: 28 - Favs: 35 - Follows: 36 - Updated: Feb 17 - Published: Dec 7, 2020 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Alya C./Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge, Manon C./Puppeteer  
Lyre Festival- An Armored Heart reviews  
Sequel to Lyre Festival-3 Week In Hell! Alya travels to Hong Kong to find Marinette, little does she know that her former BFF has changed greatly!  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Drama/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 761 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 8 - Follows: 3 - Published: Feb 8 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Alya C./Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge - Complete  
Wereinette- Venomous Romance! reviews  
HawkMoth greatest triumph is at hand in this chapter, but will he get what he wants in the end or will it bite him in the ass?  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Drama/Horror - Chapters: 1 - Words: 700 - Reviews: 4 - Published: Jan 26 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Gabriel A./Hawkmoth, Emilie A. - Complete  
Wereinette- The Hunt reviews  
in this chapter Lila is captured by The Pack and forced to play a deadly game of Tag, whill she survive?  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Angst/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 894 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 1 - Published: Jan 25 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Lila R./Volpina - Complete  
Wereinette- Punishment reviews  
In this installment, Gabriel Agreste has had it with Adrien's Rebellious behavour, and employs Wereinette to help Adrien learn his place, WARNING! Scenes of extreme torture, Read at your own risk!  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Suspense/Horror - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,170 - Reviews: 16 - Published: Jan 22 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Adrien A./Cat Noir, Gabriel A./Hawkmoth - Complete  
Wereinette- Curiosity reviews  
in this chapter, Wereinette and Oni-Chan realize their feelings for one another and go on their first date, but Adrien escapes from HawkMoth and gets his Miraculous back, looks like our new couple has another job to do, will the succeed? Slight Marinette X Kagami  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Tragedy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,198 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Jan 21 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Adrien A./Cat Noir, Kagami T./Riposte - Complete  
Wereinette- Tikki's Lament! reviews  
In this installment, While under HawkMoth's capture, Tikki laments on her failure as a Kwami, how she basically told Marinette to bottle up her feelings instead of working trough them, when Plagg is brought to her.  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Angst/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 535 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 1 - Published: Jan 21 - Tikki, Plagg - Complete  
Wereinette- The Pack Attacks! reviews  
In this third chapter of the Wereinette series, Wereinette and The Pack Confront Cat Noir, will he succeed or will his 9 live run out?  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Angst/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,135 - Reviews: 8 - Favs: 2 - Published: Jan 20 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Adrien A./Cat Noir, Mylène H./Horrificator, Ivan B./Stoneheart - Complete  
Wereinette- The Pack Grows! reviews  
Wereinette is given orders from HawkMoth to find three others to join The Pack, so they decide to get Manon, Luka and Kagami, HawkMoth gives them their first orders! the continuation of the Wereinette series  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Angst/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 978 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 1 - Published: Jan 19 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Manon C./Puppeteer, Luka C., Kagami T./Riposte - Complete  
Wereinette- Rally the Pack! reviews  
Marinette reaches her breaking point, after lLila's latest attempt to ruin her life and Alya calling her a monster, she renounces Tikki and is Akumatised into Wereinette, but she won't be evil alone after all misery loves company! the first in a possible series!  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Angst/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 978 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 6 - Follows: 2 - Published: Jan 19 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Chloé B./Antibug, Sabrina R./Vanisher, Marc A./Reverser - Complete  
Lyre Festival- 3 Weeks of Hell!  
My version of the popular "Lyre Festival " stories, Lila scams her classmates with the promise of an awesome party on a remote island, what they get is 3 weeks of torture and pain, Warning: this story is not of the squeamish!  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Horror/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,580 - Favs: 14 - Follows: 5 - Published: Dec 31, 2020 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Alya C./Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge, Lila R./Volpina  
HawkMoth's Worst Akumas!- Burger Brute! reviews  
MC here! Let's face it, when it comes to Akumas, HawkMoth hasn't been batting 1,000 most of the time, from Bubbler and Reflekta to Sapotis and Party Crasher, but it get worse, this series will take a look at the Akumas that were so God-Awful, that they were censored from the show the Akumas that would make Ladybug vomit if she ever saw them again, first on deck, Burger Brute!  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,591 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 3 - Published: Dec 26, 2020 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Adrien A./Cat Noir, Alya C./Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge, Nino L./Bubbler  
Kyubalya reviews  
When Alya find out the truth about Lila's lies, HawkMoth uses her rage to turn her into the monstrous Kyubalya! a beast with the power to make people tell the truth, Can Ladybug de-evilize her best friend before she crosses the line no one should ever cross? Slight Marinette X Alya Yuri!  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: T - English - Drama/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,310 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 5 - Published: Dec 19, 2020 - Marinette D-C./Ladybug, Adrien A./Cat Noir, Alya C./Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge - Complete  
I Am Fillia reviews  
I'M BAAAAACK! Follow the tale of Fillia and Samson as they face the Massive challenges of post-appocolyptic New Meridian and beyond with the rest of the SkullGirls cast along for the ride! With a vicious race of canibal mutants called the Skullborn as well as the Ruthless Brain Drain, Fillia's courage as well as her sanity will be put to the test!  
Skullgirls - Rated: T - English - Horror/Adventure - Chapters: 18 - Words: 4,998 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 3 - Updated: Jul 19, 2020 - Published: Mar 4, 2020  
The Glasses! reviews  
When Lettuce recives an old pair of glasses, she gets more than she paid for! now gifted with the power to see into the future, what kind of craziness will she forsee? Slight Ichgio/Lettuce Yuri involved!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,719 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 3 - Published: Jun 7, 2018 - Ichigo M., Lettuce M. - Complete  
Zoey Hanson's Five Nights! reviews  
Zoey thinks she has found her dream job when she works as nighttime security, but things are not always as they appear, can Zoey survive Five Nights at Freddy's?  
Crossover - Tokyo Mew Mew & Five Nights at Freddy´s - Rated: T - English - Horror/Friendship - Chapters: 7 - Words: 2,569 - Reviews: 5 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 1 - Published: Jun 7, 2018 - Ichigo M. - Complete  
The First! reviews  
in this next installment of the Bloom- Dragon Within series, Bloom learns of a mysterious scientist whose invention might be the answer she seeks, what mysteries await her?  
Winx Club - Rated: K+ - English - Mystery/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,341 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 3 - Published: Jun 7, 2018 - Complete  
Kari and the 3 whishes!  
Tai and Kari learn to be careful what they wish for in this Sugar Rush-induced one shot!  
Digimon - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 613 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 3 - Published: May 4, 2018 - Complete  
The One-Eyed Girl! reviews  
in this latest installment of the Bloom-Dragon within Series, Bloom befriends a little girl with an abusive father, can Bloom save her before their first meeting become their last?  
Winx Club - Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,492 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 8 - Follows: 5 - Published: May 4, 2018 - Bloom, OC - Complete  
You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry! reviews  
After the incident at Red Fountain, Bloom and company go to the mall, but Stormy and a familiar headache unleashes Bloom's fury in the worst way possible! Sequel to A Love Betrayed, A Beast Awakened!  
Winx Club - Rated: T - English - Drama/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 999 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 9 - Follows: 7 - Published: Mar 28, 2018 - Bloom, Stormy, OC  
A Love Betrayed, A Beast Awakened! reviews  
After Bloom Catches Sky cheating with another girl, she turns into a vicious Dragon! can her friends stop her before Sky gets incenorated?  
Winx Club - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,914 - Reviews: 12 - Favs: 23 - Follows: 14 - Published: Mar 15, 2018 - Bloom, Sky - Complete  
Werewolf Sora-DIRECTOR'S CUT reviews  
The Werewolf Sora Series as it was ment to be enjoyed with chapters and epilouges not seen in the original verson!  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Adventure - Chapters: 5 - Words: 5,627 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Published: Feb 27, 2018  
The Winx VS MC! reviews  
When Stellla Rants at his fanfics, MC enters the. Winx's world, and he is not happy!  
Winx Club - Rated: M - English - Humor/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 854 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 1 - Published: Feb 24, 2018  
Dr Bynion And his Robots reviews  
A Prequel to Mega Man Alpha, Dr. Anton Bynion presents his Robot Masters to Doctors Light and Cossack, as well as Mega Man and company!  
Mega Man - Rated: T - English - Humor/Mystery - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,304 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 2 - Published: Feb 5, 2018 - Robot Masters, OC  
Total Drama: The Lost Hex!   
22 players from gaming, anime, and cartoons duke it out for 100 million dollars! join MC, Zavok, and Zeena as Tempers will be lost, weird Romances will be found, and Dark Secrets will be revealed! Rated M For slight lemon scenes and Violence  
Total Drama series - Rated: M - English - Drama/Humor - Chapters: 6 - Words: 4,003 - Published: Jan 4, 2018  
MC's Christmas Carol reviews  
Charles Dickens's Masterpiece with MC's personal touch Can Holiday Humbug Mint Change her ways as 3 spirits visit her? find out! rated T for mild cursing  
Crossover - Digimon & Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Spiritual/Parody - Chapters: 11 - Words: 4,820 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: Dec 21, 2017 - Published: Dec 11, 2017 - Mint A. - Complete  
The POKEGEN Connection! reviews  
May, Max, and a horde of other trainers are captured by the evil megacorperation POKEGEN, and one by one are being turned into something less than human, will they escape or will they become a monsterous new threat? rated T for Dawn/May Yuri.  
Pokémon - Rated: T - English - Sci-Fi/Drama - Chapters: 18 - Words: 9,249 - Reviews: 13 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 3 - Updated: Dec 6, 2017 - Published: Nov 9, 2017 - Complete  
Black Widow Rika reviews  
A freak accident leads to a shocking mutation for Rika Jeri, and little Suzie, and unearths a conspiracy that only the Digimon Queen can solve!  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Sci-Fi/Horror - Chapters: 21 - Words: 10,899 - Reviews: 15 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Nov 8, 2017 - Published: Sep 29, 2017 - Ruki M./Rika N. - Complete  
Mega Man Alpha reviews  
Dr. Bynion, Light's new student get's captured by Dr. Wily and his Robots get reprogramed, can Mega and Roll stop him  
Mega Man - Rated: K+ - English - Adventure - Chapters: 17 - Words: 6,077 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Oct 19, 2017 - Published: May 3, 2016 - Complete  
a Pourpose's Broken Mind reviews  
All things must come to an end I suppose, and Lettuce knows this better than most and she has a plan to end it...and take most of Tokyo with her, will she succeed? rated T for language.  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,288 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 1 - Published: Sep 27, 2017 - Lettuce M. - Complete  
A Lorikeet's Guilt! reviews  
You asked for it, I delivered! Mint must come face to face with wrongdoings as she detaches herself from the outside world...  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Angst/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,052 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 1 - Published: Sep 26, 2017 - Complete  
a Monkey's Love reviews  
Love, the most noble of emotions, can sometimes make us do some very scary things...such is the tale of Pudding and her siblings...  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Tragedy/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 949 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Published: Sep 21, 2017 - Complete  
A Wolf's Dreams reviews  
After Berry's death, a usual photo shoot turns into strange journey for Zakuro as she drifts between fantasy and reality, but is it fantasy or another plane of existence? Surprise special guest star included!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 844 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 1 - Published: Sep 13, 2017 - Zakuro F. - Complete  
A Rabbits Madness! reviews  
After Ichigo's death, Ryou place all of her responsibilities on Berry, causing her to slowly slip past the line between sanity and utter madness. rated T for language  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,123 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 1 - Published: Sep 12, 2017 - Complete  
A Wildcat's Fury reviews  
all people have their breaking point, Unfortunately for Mint and Ryou, Ichigo has finally reached hers! Rated T for Language  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,333 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 1 - Published: Sep 8, 2017 - Ryou S., Ichigo M., Mint A. - Complete  
Making Peace with the Beast reviews  
in this mystifying conclusion to the Werewolf Sora series, Sora and friends race to stop Fluffy from using the Skull Heart to create her Twisted new world, will they suceeed? plus Sora makes one last attempt to control the Beast within!  
Crossover - Digimon & Skullgirls - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Mystery - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,460 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Sep 2, 2017 - Sora T., Peacock/Patricia, Bloody Marie - Complete  
Return to Cortex Labs reviews  
in this installment to the Werewolf Sora series, Sora returns to Wumpa island to exact her revenge on Dr. Cortex, only to face another face from her past!  
Crossover - Digimon & Crash Bandicoot - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 686 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Published: Sep 1, 2017 - Sora T., Neo Cortex  
a Bloody Reunion reviews  
in this next instalment of the Werewolf Sora series, winry transforms for the first time and a long dead friend returns, can you guess who?  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 879 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Aug 28, 2017 - Sora T.  
Risenbol Rampage! reviews  
hi, my name is Winry Rockbell, and this is the story on how I met a mysterious young girl name Sora and how my life was changed forever...  
Crossover - Digimon & Fullmetal Alchemist - Rated: T - English - Mystery/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 905 - Reviews: 2 - Published: Aug 22, 2017 - Sora T., Winry R. - Complete  
Return of Fluffy reviews  
on a important mission with Shinning Armor, Sora confronts an old foe, will she prevail? Special thanks to GirlFish for her support!  
Crossover - Digimon & My Little Pony - Rated: T - English - Suspense/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,134 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Aug 21, 2017 - Complete  
CMC-Monster Hunters reviews  
The crusaders face their most dangerous crusade yet, capturing Sora! will she find the cure before they find her? or will she be doomed to remain a werewolf?  
Crossover - Digimon & My Little Pony - Rated: T - English - Angst/Supernatural - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,229 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Aug 15, 2017 - Sora T., Cutie Mark Crusaders - Complete  
Escape from Cortex Labs! reviews  
as if finding a cure for her lycanthropy wasn't a problem enough, now she must deal with the crazy Dr. Cortex, Can she escape his grasp  
Digimon - Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,072 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Jul 20, 2017 - Sora T. - Complete  
The Hunt reviews  
TK and Matt search for Sora in the Hidden Leaf Village, can Sora find a cure before they find her? another chapter in the Werewolf Sora series.  
Digimon - Rated: K+ - English - Supernatural/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 823 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Jul 18, 2017 - Sora T. - Complete  
The Werewolf of Gravity Falls reviews  
You asked, I deliver! Dipper and Maybelle make a new friend but all is not what it seems...  
Crossover - Digimon & Gravity Falls - Rated: K+ - English - Supernatural/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,236 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 1 - Published: Jul 14, 2017 - Sora T., Dipper P., Mabel P.  
The Digi-Howling reviews  
Even a digidestened pure of heart and says her prayers at night, can become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the moon is shining bright,  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,708 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 2 - Published: Jul 12, 2017 - Sora T.  
The big step Foward reviews  
Ichigo goes to pop the big question, but Ryou is determined to make lettuce his no matter what, will Ichigo preval? RATED M for sheer gore and violence.  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: M - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 911 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Mar 20, 2017  
you can't kill true love  
when Ichigo gets kidnapped, it's up to lettuce to prove that love conquers all!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 941 - Published: Mar 13, 2017  
Rika joins Smash! reviews  
thanks to legions of fans, Rika is whisked away into the world of Smash! what kind of havoc will she wreak?  
Crossover - Digimon & Super Smash Brothers - Rated: T - English - Humor/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 552 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 2 - Published: Mar 8, 2017  
Is True love Witchcraft?  
The Path to love is barred with ignorance, follow the Tale of two lovers to better understand this point.  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: M - English - Romance/Spiritual - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,118 - Favs: 1 - Published: Feb 28, 2017 - Ichigo M., Lettuce M. - Complete  
The OC Mew Mew Tournament! reviews  
12 OC's enter, Only one Becomes a part of my next MegaMew fic, OC SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Humor/Drama - Chapters: 25 - Words: 12,836 - Reviews: 19 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Nov 15, 2016 - Published: Oct 23, 2013 - Complete  
Dear MC  
The TMM Cast read MC's work and decide to give him their "personal" opinions!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 533 - Follows: 1 - Published: Nov 15, 2016  
Ichigo and Lettuce's Screwed-up Halloween reviews  
IT'S A ZOMBIE INVASION! join Yuri Lovers Ichigo and Lettuce as they lay waste to the undead!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 897 - Reviews: 2 - Published: Oct 25, 2016  
A Lettuce and Ichigo X-mas! reviews  
Ichigo tries to get a present for Lettuce but someone wants it first, can you guess who?  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 394 - Reviews: 3 - Published: May 18, 2016 - Ichigo M., Lettuce M. - Complete  
The Adventures Of may the Trainer Challenge! reviews  
until I Finish the rest of the OC mew mew Tournament, here's a challenge for you folks! info is on the fic.  
Crossover - Pokémon & Sonic the Hedgehog - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 146 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Aug 25, 2015  
A Double Date Disaster reviews  
Sequel to "my Green valentine" I suck at summaries!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 809 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Jul 31, 2015 - Ichigo M., Lettuce M. - Complete  
Ryou goes to hell! reviews  
the story kind of explains itself...  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Humor/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,082 - Reviews: 3 - Published: May 12, 2015 - Complete  
Eddy's million-dollar match  
I promise, I Deliver! the match of the century! Eds vs. mews! who will win?  
Crossover - Ed, Edd n Eddy & Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 920 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Apr 7, 2015  
VerdeRenamon's Top ten Charicters who should be in super smash bros reviews  
VerdeRenamon here, I just played super smash bros for the 3DS, and the fighters were awesome, but I think that there are some who deserve to be in this game a little bit more, want to find out who?  
Super Smash Brothers - Rated: T - English - Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 871 - Reviews: 5 - Published: Apr 7, 2015  
My Green Valentine reviews  
Ichigo gets dumped by masaya, guess who's there to cheer her up? this my first yuri so cut me some slack!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 695 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 3 - Published: Apr 7, 2015 - Ichigo M., Lettuce M. - Complete  
Super Eddy! reviews  
A new potion gives Eddy the power of a thousand men will the mews be able to stop him!  
Crossover - Ed, Edd n Eddy & Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: K+ - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 914 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Dec 4, 2014 - Complete  
ROBO-EDDY! reviews  
Eddy possesses the ultimate weapon! can the mews Stop him?  
Crossover - Ed, Edd n Eddy & Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 821 - Reviews: 2 - Published: Dec 4, 2014 - Complete  
Mew Mew Power: Zoey's Final Act reviews  
With Kiki dead, Zoey falls into depression, read and find out!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 759 - Reviews: 5 - Published: May 20, 2014 - Complete  
Name's Rika  
a songfic for everyone's favorate hothead Tamer!  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Poetry - Chapters: 1 - Words: 245 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Feb 12, 2014 - Ruki M./Rika N. - Complete  
Sewer Brawl  
A treasure hunt turns ugly for M.C, Davis and the digidestened Read for yourselves!  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Humor/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 594 - Published: Feb 12, 2014 - Complete  
Mew Mew Power: X-mas Chaos! reviews  
The Cynaclons try to destroy the holodays! can the mews stop them?  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,112 - Reviews: 4 - Published: Feb 12, 2014 - Pudding F. - Complete  
Preperation reviews  
a preqel to the mew mew tournament, M.C redies himself for the contest  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Chapters: 1 - Words: 735 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Oct 24, 2013 - Complete  
May Goes KA-BOOM! reviews  
May eats one of M.C's Experiments and grows to colossal size! can Ash and pals Fix her?  
Pokémon - Rated: T - English - Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,437 - Reviews: 8 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 4 - Published: Oct 23, 2013 - May/Haruka, Meowth/Nyarth - Complete  
VerdeRenamon Reviews: Rise of the planet of the apes  
Meet VerdeRenamon, A Digimon obssed with ranting about movies, you'll never know what she'll say. Well...i do cause' i made her and i ain't telling!  
Planet of the Apes - Rated: K - English - Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 184 - Published: Sep 9, 2013 - Complete  
GearHeart, The metal Mew Mew! reviews  
Another in the MegaMew Saga, Taruto, before his demise, builds the ultimate killing machine! PUDDING FANS, DO NOT FLAME! I MEAN IT!  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: K+ - English - Tragedy/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 790 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Sep 9, 2013 - Ichigo M., Kish - Complete  
London Shark Attack!  
Part of the MegaMew Series, The Mews find another MegaMew, only to deal with Kish and co. with...a New Recruit?  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: K - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 973 - Published: Sep 9, 2013 - Lettuce M. - Complete  
The Mary-sue Breakout! reviews  
The Sues have Broken out! M.C needs Tokyo Mew Mew's Help, But will this task be too much for them?  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: K+ - English - Adventure/Mystery - Chapters: 1 - Words: 735 - Reviews: 2 - Published: Aug 15, 2013 - Ichigo M., Zakuro F. - Complete  
Stella and the three foxes  
Goldilocks with a Twist! Stella enters the Home of Renamon, Tails, and little Shippo, but i don't think she'll be comming out... Rated M for gore  
Winx Club - Rated: M - English - Parody - Chapters: 1 - Words: 764 - Published: Aug 15, 2013 - Stella - Complete  
BitterSweet  
M.C and Takato have had it with Rika's attitude, But will their Revenge Scheme backfire?  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Angst/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,334 - Favs: 1 - Published: Aug 15, 2013 - Ruki M./Rika N. - Complete  
Raiders of the lost Mew  
This one's a Real Treat! The Mew Mews race for a golden Statue that Grants wishes, Only problem: Eddy wants it too! May and Max Cameo in this one.  
Crossover - Ed, Edd n Eddy & Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: K+ - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,647 - Published: Aug 15, 2013 - Eddy, Ichigo M. - Complete  
Who killed Mastercontrol?  
the ultimate whodunnit with a twist! M.C gets whacked! guess who's the murder?  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Horror/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,360 - Published: May 21, 2013 - Izumi O./Zoe, Hawkmon - Complete  
Ichigo the barbarian! reviews  
T.K is sick, and Mastercontrol cheers him up with a bedtime story!  
Crossover - Digimon & Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,218 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 1 - Published: May 21, 2013 - Complete  
The Drunken Mew Mew  
First of the MegaMew series, Join Shella as she helps the mews foil Pai's attack in her own way.  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: T - English - Humor/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 819 - Published: May 21, 2013 - Complete  
a day at the movies reviews  
Zoey and pals go to the movies, but Eddy bulies the wrong girl, Izzy and Tails cameo his this tale.  
Crossover - Ed, Edd n Eddy & Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 772 - Reviews: 5 - Published: Mar 16, 2013 - Complete  
Rika's revenge reviews  
Ah, Crap! she's back! and she's unleashed a fan-made digimon from hell! Will i and my pals make it out alive? READ AND FIND OUT!  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,091 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Mar 7, 2013 - Ruki M./Rika N.  
Stella's new clothes  
"the emporor's new cclothes" but with a twist Zoey,Tails and Tommy and Takuya make a cameo appearence.  
Winx Club - Rated: M - English - Parody/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 648 - Published: Mar 7, 2013 - Stella, Bloom - Complete  
The Tamer Take Over reviews  
Rika wanrs control of my Fanfics, OVER MY DEAD BODY! read as i and my Digimon pals thwart her evil scheme  
Digimon - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,078 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 2 - Published: Mar 7, 2013 - Ruki M./Rika N. - Complete  
the odd couple reviews  
Rika, Zoey, and, little Kari, neighboors or RIVALS? you decide 1  
Crossover - Digimon & Tokyo Mew Mew - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 342 - Reviews: 2 - Published: Feb 14, 2013 - Ruki M./Rika N., Ichigo M. - Complete  
Help . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


End file.
